gleefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot ("Piloto") é o título do episódio de estréia de Glee. O episódio foi escrito por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan e sua exibição original ocorreu no dia 19 de maio de 2009. Sinopse Will Schuester, um professor otimista do ensino médio, tenta reinventar o glee club do McKinley High School, enquanto se reinventa. Ele desafia um grupo de excluídos a perceber seu verdadeiro potencial de estrelas, ao mesmo tempo em que enfrenta duras críticas de todos na escola. Enredo Após a saída de Sandy Ryerson do coro Clube Glee, esses ficam abandonados e Will Schuester, o professor de espanhol no ensino médio, decidiu assumir o clube. o Diretor Figgins, chefe do McKinley High School, dá-lhe uma parte do orçamento e compromete a financiar o clube se ele conseguir vencer as Regionais, ou ele vai ser dissolvido. Will decide realizar as audiências abertas. Vários membros da escola decidem aderir a este novo coro. Todos eles são motivos de risos e brincadeiras más na escola por algum motivo. Rachel Berry é considerada uma megalomaníaca egocêntrica sem senso de se vestir, Tina Cohen-Chang é uma garota de origem asiática que todos ignoram, Mercedes Jones assume o status de diva Africana-Americana típica, Kurt Hummel está se posicionando como um extrovertido gay que é desconfortável para muitas pessoas na escola, e Artie Abrams é um jovem paraplégico que está se esforçando para se misturar. Apesar destas personalidades fortes e diferentes, Will Schuester tentando de alguma forma configurar um número que vai fazer orgulhosos membros do coro e ele próprio. Sua tarefa é complicada, especialmente porque o treinador do líder de torcida, Sue Sylvester, parece determinada a recuperar parte do seu orçamento que foi atribuído às custas do Clube Glee e parece determinada a levar a uma guerra sem tréguas com Will. Somente com a chegada do popular jogador de futebol Finn Hudson, que ignora-lo ainda o seu dom para o canto e música, o clube vai começar a realmente tomar forma. Primeiro desmotivado por este tipo de atividade, Finn acaba levando o jogo e, enquanto o coro sofreu sua primeira crise, ele salva o moral de seus companheiros e seus professores, empurrando-os para executar a canção Don't Stop Believin'. Músicas Música Não Lançadas * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat por Elenco de Guys and Dolls. Cantada pelo New Directions * Where Is Love? de Oliver! Cantada por Hank Saunders e Sandy Ryerson. * Respect por Aretha Franklin. Cantada por Mercedes Jones. * Mr. Cellophane de Chicago. Cantada por Kurt Hummel. * I Kissed a Girl por Katy Perry. Cantada por Tina Cohen-Chang * One de A Chorus Line. Cantada por Rhythm Explosion. * 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' ' por ''Journey. Cantada por Darren e um jovem Finn Hudson. * '''You're the One I Want de Grease. Cantada pelo New Directions. * That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty por KC and the Sunshine Band. Cantada por The Singsations. Músicas de Fundo * You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On por Ice Cube/The Supremes. * Shining Star por Earth Wind & Fire. * Flight Of The Bumblebee por The Swingle Singers. * Soul Bossa Nova por The Swingle Singers. * Golliwog's Cakewalk por The Swingle Singers. * Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head por 101 Strings Orchestra. * A Fifth Of Beethoven por The Swingle Singers featuring Shlomo. * Chewing Gum pelo Elenco de Annie. * Moonlight Sonata por The Swingle Singers. * Don't Stop Believin' ' por ''Journey. * '''Looking Back por Kerry Muzzey. Elenco Convidado Estrelas Convidadas * Stephen Tobolowsky como Sandy Ryerson * Patrick Gallagher como Ken Tanaka * Iqbal Theba como Principal Figgins * Romy Rosemont como Carole Hudson * Ben Bledsoe como Hank Saunders * Justin Gaston como Jogador de Football Co-Estrelas * Kent Avenido como Howard Bamboo * Jane Galloway Heitz como Lillian Adler * Melanie Henderson como Barb * Aaron Hendry como Darren * Jerry Phillips como Finn jovem * Naya Rivera como Santana Lopez en:Pilot Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódio da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Estreias de Temporada